


on cobblestones

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AU of the bridge scene, F/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: It’s perfect. It’s cinematic, and beautiful, and peaceful, and sweet. Michelle’s walking along a deserted cobblestone bridge with Peter Parker, in Europe, in a wash of lamplight, hands awkwardly folded in front of herself because she’s not sure if they’re on hand-holding level yet. It’s perfect.Like all good things, it is not meant to last.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	on cobblestones

It’s perfect. It’s cinematic, and beautiful, and peaceful, and sweet. Michelle’s walking along a deserted cobblestone bridge with Peter Parker, in Europe, in a wash of lamplight, hands awkwardly folded in front of herself because she’s not sure if they’re on hand-holding level yet. It’s perfect.

Like all good things, it is not meant to last.

Peter suddenly stops, head tilting like he hears a sound in the distance- _sirens?_ \- and takes on the anxious expression he always does before unceremoniously ditching her to go be Spider-man.

“MJ, I…”

Peter stands there in front of her, practically twitching with nervous energy, and she knows exactly what he’s about to say. She can list his shitty excuses in her sleep- the only question is which one he will pick this time. It used to be funny to watch him embarrass himself, but now Michelle just feels... sad. Or maybe disappointed? Whatever word fits this emotion, this sinking in her stomach that he doesn’t trust her, that he lies to her, but the simultaneous pride she feels in watching him be so good for others at expense to himself. It’s _complicated,_ okay?

And Michelle is tired of things being complicated. So she cuts Peter off before he can lie to her yet again, throws the truth down between them like a gauntlet.

“…am Spider-man,” she finishes for him.

Peter visibly starts, a deer caught in the headlights. He chokes out the most nervous chuckle she’s ever heard and squeaks, “What? No! Of course I’m not!”

Michelle can’t even give him an “A” for effort. She also can’t even make fun of his voice breaking, because there’s not enough time and it would just be mean anyways.

“I mean,” she shrugs. “It’s kind of obvious.”

Peter looks so absolutely floored that Michelle, in a rare moment of insecurity, starts to doubt herself. He’s shaking his head, staring at her like she’s crazy. And look- it _is_ crazy, right? That nerdy Peter Parker, who has approximately 2 friends, wears geeky science pun t-shirts ( _seriously, where does he even_ find _them? The effort that must be involved in tracking them down just adds another layer of secondhand embarrassment_ ), who stutters talking to nearly everyone but shouts perfectly clear answers after the buzzer at Acadec meets, it’s crazy that _that guy_ could be Spider-man. But Michelle knows in her bones it’s true. Peter can hide the muscles and agility and wisecracks all he wants, but he can’t hide how good and selfless he is. It practically oozes out of him.

He also, apparently, can’t hide how he can lift an entire block of lockers with one arm. Or how every time he disappears from a school function, Spider-man appears to save the day. Like, it’s kind of shocking how poorly he hides his secret identity, but even more shocking that nobody else has pieced it together yet. Michelle supposes she can’t be too hard on him when apparently the rest of the world is somehow even _more_ oblivious.

Her emotions, her logic, her _bones_ , all agree- Peter Parker must be Spider-man. But then why is he still gaping at her, rather than muttering a shaky excuse and scurrying away to change into the suit and save the city? Michelle rarely doubts herself, but now she’s rocking back and forth on her toes, waiting for him to respond. Her cool expression falters, she’s betrayed by biting her lip.

Oddly enough, it’s that crack in her veneer of unflappable omniscience that makes Peter relax. His face softens, and he shoves his hands in his pockets as his shoulders drop from their defensive hunch.

“How’d you know?” he whispers. _How couldn’t I? How couldn’t I, when I watch everything you do, like I’m helpless to look away?_

“I know you, Peter Parker.”

This time, Michelle has said the right thing at the right time. Peter _beams_ at her.

“I guess I should have expected this. I mean, you’re too smart not to figure it out,” he effuses.

Michelle is glad that the atmospheric lighting won’t betray her blush. However, as moments continue to pass and Peter continues to just stand in front of her, Michelle's blush deepened. Shouldn't he be running off to go be the hero somewhere? _Unless..._

“So, uh… what were you gonna say? Before I interrupted,” she prompts, curious now. The soft lighting isn’t enough to save Peter, who goes red as a tomato. He sputters for a moment, then steels himself and removes his hands from his pockets.

“MJ, I really like you. I can’t figure out how to say this without sounding stupid and trite but- do you wanna go out with me?”

“Yeah. That’d be cool.”

And it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this months ago, but for some reason never posted it? I think I had a vague idea of adding more to it, but right now I'm happy with the length. Basically just glanced this over and posted, so if it doesn't match up to the movie scene in some way that would be why! Because I'm not a meticulous person! Find me on twitter @hoaxfolklore and tumblr @falsergod (yes, I am a Swiftie™)


End file.
